Valentine Story
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: "I bet it's one of the really quiet guys, you know cause he is too shy to speak up to her.", "No way it's probably one of the jocks, feels too manly to admit that he is really a big sweetheart!", "Watch it be Jacob trying to get into Berry's pants again." Someone is leaving Rachel love notes, but everyone wants to know who?


**AN: Hey Guys! I needed some happiness here because EVERYTHING i have been writing lately has been sad as hell:'(**

**Also there is a remake of this story based off of the game I'm obsessed with called Corpse Party! Just FYI :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

_Monday Morning_

Hearing the chime of the warning bell ring, Rachel sighed tiredly before bidding her friends farewell as both she and Brittany began to make their way down the hallway to their first period class.

Well more like she made her way down the hallway while Brittany bounced off the walls like an excited puppy going for a walk.

"I'm so excited for Friday! Aren't you excited Rae?!"

The shorter girl shook her head fondly at her friend's antics, but nodded her head all the same.

"Yes Britt, I'm so thrilled to spend Valentine's Day alone again. Yay for me."

Her sarcasm was told in a joking matter of course, but the blonde still frowned at her friend's lack of holiday spirit.

"Come on Rae it will be fun! Mayyyybbeee even someone will give you a rose!"

It was a well known tradition at McKinely High that people could send 1 dollar roses on Valentine's day, but they had to be preordered the day before and sent during the first block only.

Rachel had never gotten a single rose, not even when she had been dating Finn or Jesse. Which had lead to multiple fights and close break ups.

But here she was, senior year, single and it wan't that she even minded that much...but the brunette couldn't lie that she got a little jealous at the fact that her best friend always seemed to get over 2 dozen roses each year.

_Who was she kidding though?_

Quinn could easily have anyone she wanted in the school. It was just how things worked when you were pretty, smart, and positive all the damn time.

"Rach? RACH!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the smaller girl slapped away Brittany's hand and moved to go take her seat next to Quinn. As usual the blonde was working diligently on her note book that was undoubtably filled with meticulous notes. How on earth Quinn managed to write so perfectly Rachel would never know.

"Honestly Luce, you can be such a-eh?"

Putting down the books that she had been carrying into Mr. Shue's class, Rachel tilted her head to the side and gently pulled out a small piece of loose leaf paper that was neatly tucked into the outer edge of her chair leg.

Quinn peered down and raised a single eyebrow at the note and looked from Rachel to the note, to rachel to the note.

"What is it?"

Gently unfolding the unknown message, Rachel carefully read over the strangely written handwriting.

It was sloppy as hell but still legible...kinda.

_"You make my heart soar, the way you smile is my drug, I think i'm falling for you Rachel Berry, from you I desire a warm hug"_

Not even realizing she had read it out loud, a strong blush covered the small girl's face as EVERY girl in their class, including Brittany and Quinn, cooed at the poem with an audible 'awww'.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"S-shut up Quinn!"

Folding the letter back into it's origional form, the brunette girl stuffed the proclomation of love into her pocket and slammed her head down onto her desk. Poorly trying to hide her embarrassment and swooning from her now curious peers.

Because her face had been turned down however, Rachel completely missed the knowing smile Mr. Shue was giving one of his students.

_Tuesday_

"So Berry, word around school is that you got a secret admirer?"

Blushing, but not as heavily as yesterday, the brunette nodded her head curtly and tried her hardest to change the subject away from where Santana was leading it.

"Yeah I guess, hey do you know if Ms. Pillsbury got those flyers I sent her for friday?"

Rolling her eyes, the Latina moved to once again meet her friend's eye only this time with a determination set in them.

"Shortstack! Don't change the subject, you have someone crushing on you! Doesn't that excite you just a little?"

The flame igniting the smaller girl's cheeks was answer enough. Santana let out a snort of amusement before Rachel slammed her locker closed and tried to once again get away from the never ending cycle of questioning.

All day all she had heard was "who do you think it it?" Or "would you be upset if it wasn't Finn?". Honestly she didn't even care, her little fling with Finn Hudson had ended last year and in truth she was simply excited about the prospect about actually being liked.

At all.

"RACHEL!"

Letting out a yelp of surprise, the brunette looked up from the floor in time to see Kurt and the rest of the female occupants of her class standing around her desk. Waiting for her to read...yup there was another piece of paper jammed into the edge of her chair leg.

"Oh for the love of-"

"OPEN IT! We've been waiting all morning!"

"Kurt you aren't even in this class!"

"My drama-dar light up like the forth of july when I heard about your little love letters! Now hurry up and dish!"

Sighing heavily, Rachel glared at her other best friend playfully and gently weaved through the sea of over eager love sick girls before slowly moving to open today's letter.

Really the whole thing was rather charming, but the brunette would be damned if she let anyone know that she maybe kinda sorta was thrilled to have a secret crush.

_"I can't believe I get to see your beauty, every day oh how lucky am I, does it make your heart thump all the louder, knowing that I am so close by?"_

A similar squeal like the one from yesterday caused Rachel to groan out and drag a hand down her red face, but unlike yesterday the girls and Kurt decided that the guessing game would be a fun twist.

"I wonder who it could be?"

"I bet it's one of the really quiet guys, you know cause he is too shy to speak up to her."

"No way it's probably one of the jocks, feels too manly to admit that he is really a big sweetheart!"

"Watch it be Jacob trying to get into Berry's pants again."

Amongst the chaos of fawning and suggestions and slurs being thrown at Rachel, Mr. Shue simply allowed the conversations to carry on.  
Completely amused by how flustered his shining student was becoming and how down right smug her little romeo seemed.

It wasn't until later that same day at lunch break, just when Berry finally thought she had been freed from all of the questioning the brunette's worst nightmare came true.

All her friends began to become interested in her secret admirer.

While Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina thought the whole thing was adorable as hell, Puck wasn't as impressed.

"I don't get the point of keeping it a secret? If you have feelings for someone what is the point of hiding them, but making it public?"

"Oh because YOU have room to talk..."

The brunette delinquent grumble under his breathe for Santana to shut up, but the rest of the group merely chuckled at the exchange.

No matter how long ago it may have been, the Latina could never let it go that Puckerman chickened out over a dozen times before he actually asked out Lauren Zizes.

Typical.

"Mike what do you think about all of this?"

The usually quiet boy pondered Artie's question for a moment before carelessly shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me in any way, I'm just worried about Rach."

Said girl cocked her head to the side like a lost puppy and requested for the dancer to elaborate.

"Well say that this mystery man in turn never reveals himself?"

Brittany choose this minute to interrupt.

"Ohhh! What if it is a she?!"

This didn't even faze the taller boy as he scratched his head patiently and continued.

"Never the less, who is too say you aren't being lead on by some unknown bully who gets a kick out of watching you get excited over what could very well be false feelings."

The table remained quiet for a long time after the possibility of a prank being played at Rachel's expense.

But as usual Quinn saw the silver lining of the entire thing and broke the tension.

"Well I think it's sweet! And you will never know if you brush it off now!"

Most of the girls and even Puck nodded their agreement, but Rachel turned her attention to Finn to get his two cents.

Smiling good naturally, the brunette boy gave his former crush a small shrug.

"Hey as long as he or she make you happy that's all that matters."

_Wednesday_

Rushing out of her house as quickly as possible, Rachel raced through the streets she knew all too well as she typed out a rushed text to Quinn who no doubt was probably still sleeping.

"Hey I don't need a ride today! Left early today to catch mystery person! text you later:)"

Skidding to a halt before her school, the brunette gasped in an attempt to regain her breathe.

Noticing only a few of the teacher's cars in the parking lot already, the singer pushed down her frayed hair and slowly began to casually make her way to her first classroom.

_Time to see who you are..._

Noticing the door to Shue's room being shut, Rachel quickened her pace before stilling in her ministrations and taking a deep breathe.

"AH HAH!"

Yelping out in fright Ms Pillsbury, who had been calmly sipping at her coffee, dropped out of her chair with a thump. Causing hot coffee to spill all around her and a few papers that had been on her desk to fly over the edge.

"Ms...P-Pillsbury?"

"While I appreciate the wake up call, can I ask, Rachel, why did you just jump into the room screaming like a banshee?"

Blushing like her face had been set on fire, Rachel began to stutter hopelessly with both an apology and explanation.

"I-I I love letter, I didn't m-ean to scare you- i poem- sorry I-"

Getting what the student was poorly trying to explain, the red head let a small giggle pass her lips before raising herself off of the floor, and moving to grab her fallen papers while avoiding the spilt remainder of her coffee.

"Ah I see. Will told me about your little secret crush. If you want later I have some pamphlets about 'Secret Stalker Danger' or 'Does This Mean I'm Sexually Attractive?'. Oh but I'm afraid you are out of luck. When I came in this morning the door was already unlocked."

Eyes widening in shock, the brunette student turned her focus onto her desk and sure enough there was her daily poem. Nicely folded and awaiting for her to read.

"How could they have possibly gotten in here before either of us?"

Shaking her head in an equally as dumbfound manner, Emma watched as Rachel slowly moved to her desk and read the poem her admirer had managed to leave before even the break of dawn.

"What does it say?"

Blushing harder then she had for any of her previous letters, the smaller brunette began to stutter nervously before saying a high pitched farewell and racing out of the room.

Shaking her head fondly, the teacher let a laugh pass her lips before she moved to clean up the mess she had made from earlier. Mumbling about 'young love'.

_"I dream of the day I can claim you, leave marks on your skin while you leave claw marks my spine, I crave the day I can love you like no other, the day I can call you no one else's but mine"_

_Thursday_

Trudging into school like that of the walking dead, countless students moved out of Rachel's way as she slouched over to her locker. Only to promptly fall against it with a heavy snore.

"Rae?"

Quinn poked her index finger at one of the smaller girl's side and watched in amusement as her best friend shrieked out and yelled at her not to do that.

"Sorry you just seem kinda, tired?"

Yawning out in clarification, the blonde's brow began to drop in worry as her friend blinked up at her once before slouching back against the cold metal of her locker.

"I...I stayed up all last...night to try and...get here early to see...who...who is leaving me those...notes..."

Putting her hands on her hips with a clear look of disapproval on her face, Rachel thwacked the brunette over the head and began to shout.

"YOU STAYED UP ALL NIGHT?! As in you got no sleep?!"

"Yes Luce...That would be the definition...of an all nighter..."

Snoring out again, Quinn grabbed at her friend's hand and began to drag her in the direction of the nearest exit.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you are going home right now and going to sleep! So help me I will call your fathers to come pick you up if you so much as try to tell me you are fine!"

Startled by the blonde's concern, the small starlet pathetically looked between the wrist her friend had in a death grip back towards the direction of her first period class.

Noticing her best friend's reluctance Quinn sighed and offered to send her friend a photo of the note for today if she promised to go home and text her when she got there.

The brunette agreed finally and gave her taller friend a hug before lazily making her way back towards her home. Once there and after sending a quick 'here' to Quinn, Rachel collapsed onto her bed and closed her dark eyes in exhaustion.

Hearing a light ding come from her phone, the brunette haired girl slowly read over the picture two times before smiling and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_"No matter what you do it's special, I wish I knew what to say, but I will reveal myself to you tomorrow, for it is none other then Valentine's Day!"_

_Friday_

The McKinely High School was filled with an unmatchable electricity that coursed through the hallways and into each of the students. Countless red and pink streamers hung from the walls and door frames as both girls and boys alike proclaimed their appreciation for their friends, siblings, and lovers.

Laughing at her friends and their holiday cheer, Rachel tried her hardest to keep her excitement as concealed as possible. Waiting for the warning bell to signal her permission to race to first block was becoming painful.

However the brunette wasn't the only one excited about the discovery of today's mystery writer. Word had spread like wild fire around the school and somehow even down into the middle schoolers domain.

Sam had said that both of his brother and sister had even told him to tell her that they wished Rachel good luck with her secret admirer.

All the over zealous activity and anticipation though was making the brunette girl all the more nervous.

_What if they didn't write anything? What if it really is all some kind of sick joke?_

Hearing the chime of the warning bell, Rachel all but dragged Brittany away from her friends while shouting a rushed 'see ya later' over her shoulder.

Both girls were positively livid with excitement as they neared the door to Mr. Shue's room.

Upon entering both noticed that their teacher was handing out the pre-made basket of roses that had been delivered to her room early in the morning, and was currently in the middle of handing out all of the flowers to the listed students.

Calmly making her way over to her desk, the starlet double checked her chair leg and felt her heart sink at the sight of no new poem for the day.

And on Valentine's Day of all the days to be forgotten.

Sighing at her end to a fairytale. Rachel slowly sat herself down and waited paitently for her teacher to finish handing out the rest of the roses and for the day to begin.

Only the brunette was surprised when her teacher stopped before her desk and laid down what looked like 24 white, red, and pink roses that were wrapped together with an elaborate bow and small card attached to the top.

The rest of the class held their breathe as Rachel slowly took the bouquet with her jaw hanging open. Then after regaining her senses, the brunette slowly moved to read the card listed.

After watching as the small girl re read the card almost ten times, everyone had their attention drawn even more as Rachel stood up shakily and began to turn in her seat to face Quinn.

The brunette watched as her best friend shyly began to play with the ends of her blonde hair while mumbling a small surprise under her breathe.

"You had Brittany write the letter?"

"You would have recognized my handwriting..."

"You mean every word of those poems?"

"I swear."

No one though suspected Rachel to stand before gently raising Quinn onto her feet and take the blonde's face in both of of her tan hands before moving to place a tender kiss on the other's lips.

"You really are an odd ball arent you?"

Quinn giggled slightly and brought her crush down for another kiss as Brittany and a few others in the room, especially Mr. Shue, began to applauded the new couple.

Slipping from Rachel's grasp no one noticed the final poem fall from the tan girl's hand. Lightly resting face up on the flower petal decorated floor below.

_"I told you I wouldn't be able to help myself, I guess I did what I had to do, I've loved you since the minute we met, because for me there is only you  
-Happy Valentine's Day Rae Love Lucy"_


End file.
